Protector of the Star
by diesir
Summary: Takes after Yoshi Island 2! Baby Bowser gives up his mischievious ways. But it seems a new force resolves to fix the resulting timeline. New: Yoshi counsels Birdo. Bowser learns another traumatizing truth. And the fourth wall has been breeched.
1. Start

Presents... Protector of the Stars!

Part Chapter 1

Prolounge

Note: tihs sotry contains spolars of Yoshi Iland 2 for DS. Bat risk!

So it trund oot taht Mario Luigi Dk Peah Warioo Bowser und Yoshii wer the star children and they had the sven satrs on there soup so it was unetpede, and baby Bwoser relised how much a loser him adult was so he vowed to nver becume him ever!

Littil did he no the timeline wood be canged for the worse... 


	2. Yoshi and Birdo Meet! Danger at Bowser's

Yoshi was tkain a sort wakl wen he stumpld apon a pink dinosor,who mwas cring neer teh trivar.

"Heyhey wats rong??" Yohsi inqured.

Pink gapsed in tearing "Tehy were mking fawn ov my gain."

Why

Bekaus I cat lick a gril." it sad.

What!"

"You herd me I act lick a grl butt im a guy" it repeeted sorro.

Yoshi patted him on teh back."No no dont cri here wats ur nam?""

It look at back Yoshi an was cry still. "I-I dont have it I dunno but I am a Bird.o

"Tehn Ill call yo birdo jus lik tehy ccal my Yoshi cume oun lets gez yuo to Yoshi Iland."

Yoshi bout Birdo to Yoshi Iland wich mens that tehy are no freunds.

Menwile...

a darks shadoe gleemd ovr the alnd and fly from skis. It lookd at teh radier and saw a star signel fromwhere. It flew in directuon ov Bowser Castle!

A Bowser Castle...

"Wi want u 2 b ebul!" souted Kamek nonsens

"Nonono I don wanna kill myself!" Bowsir Baby sad

Fin tehn I quit yu count mak ur minde!

Fin"

Kamek took him boom and was abott tooo leaf wen te figur appered thou teh wall!

"Zoh, who ar yo??" Bowser ask

"Prepare to die at the hands of: To Be Contin 


	3. Yoshi Birdo Great Life Discussion Velvet

To anyone who has: I have begun upset a process to visualize my words in proper by which to using a program masterpiece named 'Babelfish' to victory the job.

And so, Yoshi gave Birdo on Yoshi's Island.

"Where we are going." Birdo has asked.

"Of course, going to the town!" smiled Yoshi.

"To town? But I am unpleasant to others unatural."

"Don't say that!" Yoshi said. "You don't seem like mean person. Why not you tell me about your character when we walk?"

"Myself? Done, but I yearn you mean well." Birdo states.

"Believe me that I do mean well of you." Yoshi said.

"Decent." Birdo sighed. "People say nasty things because I like to become style of woman. But am really a man!"

Yoshi blinked. "I have heard you say that initially. So what is that?"

Birdo gasped. "You don't know what man and woman are?"

Yoshi's head shook honest.

"Hrmph see, spaghetti there's two types of people in the world, and." Birdo blushed. "But don't you know of reproduce?"

Yoshi thought a bit, then nodded. "Yes, I lay my egg, and Yosh ejaculates out of the shell!"

"No, it's more complicated than that." Birdo spoke as he whispered what happens between man and woman for the egg.

Yoshi widened his eyes. "That most is unpleasant! But I don't think Yoshis act that."

Birdo thought. "Really? I believed every person had to process. But I guess some are different. That is good."

Yoshi nodded. He looked back at Birdo for elaborate. "So why do the thing make light of you when it is really good to be different?"

Birdo sniffled a great. "Because some people are more cruel than others and cold, nasty scary. Mind is close for no reason.

" Apologize, but I do not comprehend. Why are mean people...?" wondered

Yoshi held Birdo's hand for better sense. This saved Birdo a little while. The friends nerve continued to walk to the Yoshis meet.

An another past, at Castle that has presense of Bowser.

"Call me Velvetta. I would become destroy of you today." said the shadowy.

Bowser backed up on his guard to defense. Kamek was left with a solution. Was he to be help to Bowser, or leave to surely allow destruction of? Kamek thought of his time growing up the Bowser, and decided to not forget!

"If you want King, you'll need to obtain me!"

"Allowance." Velvetta monotone.

A bust of wind knocked Kamek down. He fell off the window, and his broom remained! Bowser could not believe you, but he found the broom of Kamek untouched! So he took it when Velvetta unfocused and tried to use it. Using own appreciate magic he flew as well!

Velvetta recover from wind breaking when she saw Bowser gone.

"Impossible! Now need I to find others for wasting time!" It shouted as teleport Velvetta. 


	4. Velvetta Trouble Bad Bowser Which One?

"Finally arrival!"

Yoshi and Birdo made the way to the Village where Yoshi sleeps. Birdo just stared at them all.

"Amazement, they're all so alike."

"Perhaps are other different?" ask Yoshi.

"Yes, at times there exist variation for mass." Birdo spoke.

Yoshi got heavy. "Shall we introduce?"

Birdo nodded.

Meanwhile, not too far away...

Velvetta had must transported near the Yoshi and hovered in the air high in the air. She scanned the environment of what appeared to be Yoshi Island! It was Yoshi Island!

"It is slightly better." She sighed. "That this should be easy."

Velvetta looked far down to Yoshi. There were many! But which was the child star? Impossible to tell! But there was one inhabitant who seemed different. A pink local with red bow. Velvetta flew down at astonishing speed to investigate.

The Yoshi huddled in wonder over Birdo. "Understand! We accept you in here because we have no reason to hurt."

Suddenly! Velvetta appear and strike down near Birdo as shock! Because no one had time to recoperate, Velvetta her placed hand on Birdo's chest. What was going on? Birdo seems the weak, and becoming limp. But Yoshi came up and unfocused to Velvetta, break condensation and reverted Birdo to natural state!

"Yoshi are you?" Yoshi ask.

"People call me 'the detective'. My presense is Velvetta." she coldly greeted.

"What do you require?!" Birdo asked his mind a shaken.

"I need the starchildrens life. I thought you were the one known as Yoshi, but with my brief peer into your soul, I can see that you do not possess the star. So you are worthless to me. Where is the star child?"

The Yoshi all started at each other in faces of worries. Why is star child? And why is important?

"I see you do not demand." Velvetta spoke. "Therefore, I come back in a day. If the noble star child is willingly sacrificed, than I shall no burn blazes upon you all!" Velvetta angrily said to the gasp of the Yoshis. She then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I thought you said no one would hurt me." Birdo acknowledged.

"Do not worry for safety. I will be sure things!" Yoshi assured.

Not finding Kamek, Bowser abandoned his castle in haste. Aimlessly floating until to stumbled uponthe Village of Yoshi. So Bowser whistled, summoning his Kuppa car clown, and threw the dirty old broom in its storage, using transport from the vehicle helicopter. He then spotted Yoshi, noticing all for them being distressed. He swooped down for a closer objection.

"What occurs here?" Young Bowser inquired.

The Yoshi backed away in fright. Brave green Yoshi gave it a defiant stare. "What do you want?"

Bowser looked surprise. "Well now! I was just in my castle when a freak came and almost made me destroy! I was looking just for the answer!"

Birdo didn't know what to make of all this action. He backed slowly, catching attention of Bowser. "Who is this particular girl?"

"Actually." Yoshi started but Birdo just got him to quiet. "It's okay, Everyone makes that mistake. I am Birdo." he depressingly spoke.

Bowser was trying to improve himself and be good. But he could not pass up opportunity! "Please let me use you for practice!" he ask.

"What practice?" Birdo unease.

"Practice for kidnapping the princess, of course!" Bowser laughed, picked up Birdo, and flew away, forgetting the emergancy.

"Yoshi!" Birdo screamed!

"I'll get you back!" Yoshi yelled back! He followed Bowser, also forgetting the trouble of Velvetta to save it's friend. 


	5. Depression of Birdo, Velvetta's passion

"Cannot leave it there...!"

Yoshi followed after the Kuppa car.

"Is it still follow us?" Bowser angrily

Birdo stare back and saw a hero after! He did not know the reaction, for it was all so confusing for it.

"Why are you doing this?" Birdo ask Bowser.

Bowser looked straight back. "How else! To practice on the princess!"

Bowser then remember that he try to improved early. He not was suppose to be tricky, but calm! Bowser looked shameful.

"That is, should the situation be rectified."

"But why would it require of?"

"You know what! You are shutting up!" Bowser answering reluctant screamed.

Just then, a loud noise against the copter! Bowser saw egg fall apart. It was Egg of By Yoshi! Engine slowly Sea Urchin, and it got low and crashed.

"Shot down!" Bowser yelled in the wreck.

Yoshi made an egg by swallow of a nearby plant it seemed to be. He approached Bowser and Birdo.

"Are you not hurt?" Yoshi asked.

"We are not hurt." Birdo replies.

"Bowser!" Yoshi accusingly.

Bowser stood for a second and made a fit, crying.

"It's always your fault, you big dumb green donkey dino-eye lizard stuffing! I was only practicing! I was gonna make her back! Not real! Totally!"

"Birdo is a man!" Yoshi said when a little annoyed at the Bowser. Bowser looked back up at Birdo, then Yoshi.

"Grossly traumatized!" Bowser said before running away. Yoshi was about to give chase, but he felt that Birdo was gone, in tears crying about the mean, and running away! Yoshi tried to follow him and see if it were fine.

Meanwhile.

Velvetta decided to take a short walk to reach her next target of elimination. She had just lost track of the king turtle and had begun to terrorize the Yoshi. She didn't want to move too quickly be For the cause of alarm. Everything was going smooth but not child yet. She took a small calm and walking to te next period, taking air fresh and the beautiful trees and mountains and water. Velvetta thought it was breathtaking and admirable. To ready it she also gasped. Remember the mission! She took in anger of the ordeal.

"These star children will pay for what they have did...!"

Velvetta finally roach the definition.

DK 


	6. Birdo's Unfulfilled Life Bowser's Fate

Note that I had not thought of a true description for Velvetta. Should I make one profile?

"Birdo please return."

Yoshi found himself running the Birdo to find it. At long last, he saw Birdo's bow on the ground. He noted that a name was enscribed in it, but Yoshi couldn't read. He found Birdo crying alone and his hands on his eyes, so very badly. It was exhalting that Yoshi slowly approached Birdo.

"Are you fine?" Yoshi had asked.

"No. I cannot believe it that people are making fun of me and are uncomfortable. I can't take it anymore." Birdo said sadly.

"Listen Birdo, I did not know you for long but you are very special! I can feel it! You no should pay immediate attention to jerks like Bowser." Yoshi assuringly said.

Birdo looked back up at Yoshi. "Thanks..." Then he noticed that he lost his bow that Yoshi was holding.

"No! Please give it back!" Birdo grabbed the bow. "Did you read?" Birdo shaken.

"No one told me how to read as a Yoshi." Yoshi stated. "So I can't."

Birdo looked back at the bow, then at Yoshi. But Birdo didn't know if Yoshi would laugh if he knew what was written, so he dismissed it entirely. "Was that Bowser?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yes. Little King Koopa is Bowser. But we must needs ignore him since he's only distracting us from our real problem that person who scared us I am sorry you got caught up in this."

"Do not worry Yoshi, it is fine." Birdo replied.

"Yoshi thought. "Birdo, if you want to leave and go home now, it may be a decent time. I'm saying, it is dangerous what may be happening, and I'm sure you do not want to be involved. I will understand."

Birdo shook his head. "No because I don't have much of a home anyway with everyone poking fun of me, plus there is the matter of me owing you something in return for capturing back from Brat Bowser."

Yoshi smiled. "Really, no problem. I couldn't not leave my friends behind!"

Baby Bowser walked through away from Yoshi and found out that he was lost. He stopped short when he heard his own familiar laughter.

"So, you practiced your capturing skills with him, did you?"

Baby Bowser looked up in the air to find his adult self glancing down at him. He was in another Koopa copter clown.

"Of course, that's always happened! Exactly how I remembered it! ... Or at least how I remember it now."

Baby Bowser just gasped, pointing a finger at well himself. "Future-me? But I thought you got back to your own time!"

Bowser shook his head. "No I tried when I left the castle, but Kamek and I can't get the time travel machine working! Anyway, need a lift?"

Baby Bowser just looked at his counterpart straight in the eye. "No thanks. I don't trust you."

"You mean you don't trust yourself?"

"Look. I don't trust me because you're an ugly jerk. So why don't you just back off!"

"How dare you...! But nevermind you. You can't change who we are. It's going to happen. I'm living proof of that, so I can do whatever I want here! Why aren't I as obedient as my kids!" Bowser roared.

Baby Bowser grew interested for moment. "Kids? I have kids in the future?!"

"Why, yes." Bowser sneered. "You remind me of one of them, our youngest."

"How many...?" Baby Bowser stuttered.

"Oh, only eight."

Baby Bowser promptly fainted. 


	7. Yoshi Nose! Bowser Baffled! Which Way

Yoshi and the Birdo saw that their opportunity had escalated, and they had found the bad enemy had been in the distance. Yoshi sniffed.

"What it is?" Birdo asked Yoshi.

"It's that conspicuous person that attack you earlier before!" Yoshi followed the scent. Birdo followed.

"Wakey-Wakey"

Baby Bowser found himself tied up upside down from a ceiling in an abandoned complex.

"Oh no! What are you doing?!" Baby asked.

Bowser sneered. "Well maybe you'd know if you REVIEW!!" 


End file.
